Failure
by Akora Felstream
Summary: Rachel gets a phone call that changes their lives at the end of the day. Slight Rachel/Al.


This is actually an idea that came to me after I got some reviews on my first Hollow's story "Killing Me Softly". So, thank you Assija and twitchy witch! As stated before, none of the characters are mine, all rights reserved to Kim Harrison.

* * *

I rolled over in bed trying to get some sleep. I had worked hard all night spelling, or was it twisting now? I hated that I couldn't do the simple earth magic spells anymore and had to resort to using line magic or even a demon curse. Curses I still avoided if I could.

I had been looking up everything concerning familiars, human, witch, and demon alike, and came up lacking in every book I laid my hands on. Things were not looking good. When dawn had peeked over the horizon, that's when I gave up and decided that after I got some sleep, and it was closer to night, I would try contacting Al. I didn't want to have to ask the demon for anything, but I figured that he was the one that got me landed with the elf, so he would damn well get him off my case.

The cordless phone rang beside my head and I wanted nothing more then to throw it across the room. Our phone was beside me because Ivy and Jenks were off on some mission and she had promised to check in. That and I didn't want to have to get out of bed if a client called. Call me lazy.

Reaching for the loud annoying contraption, I scooped up the phone and clicked it on fighting back a yawn, "Vampiric Charms, how can we assist you?" I tried for perky, but I think it came off more forceful then I had intended.

"Rachel?" came an uncertain familiar voice on the other end of the line.

I froze suddenly not so tired anymore. "Nick?" I whispered my cracked response.

He sighed and I could almost see him ducking his eyes embarrassedly. "Yeah, it's me Rache." He had some nerve calling me after the little stunt he pulled with Trent, and I told him so. "I know Rache, and I'm sorry, really I am, you've got to believe me, it was all Trent's idea."

I rolled my eyes. It was a lame excuse, even for him. "Um, I'm not sure if you remember, but you stole a pornographic elven statue. Somehow that doesn't quite scream 'Trent' to me."

Silence carried over the line. He was probably trying to think of some other excuse, but I wasn't in the mood. I was too tired, annoyed, and slowly getting a headache. "What do you want?" My voice sounded weak even to me. Looks like tired won out over the annoyance.

Nick cleared his throat before he spoke. "Rache, I know this is going to sound stupid, but I need to see you, talk to you."

He was right it did sound stupid.

"I would say 'give me one good reason to', but I'm pretty sure you won't be able to deliver." I reclined in bed closing my eyes wanting very much to get back to trying to sleep and pretend I hadn't been disturbed.

"Come on Rachel, I'm just asking to see you, to explain." He was sounding almost serious and nervous. Could he really think that after everything that had happened I would just pretend it never happened? That because of him I got to run from the Hunt all over again?

I shuddered at the memory. "I have nothing to say to you, and nothing you say is ever the truth."

I heard a huff. "Rachel, you're being childish. Just meet me tonight. You won't regret it."

"I seriously doubt that, Nick." I told him exasperated.

There was a pause. "Look, come see me tonight and I'll never contact you again. I'll call every hour until you say you will."

Sadistic little rat would do it to I bet. I sighed, "Fine. Where and when?"

He gave me the specifics, and I listened silently. "Ok, I'll be there at ten."

"Rachel?" Nick said before I had a chance to hang up on him.

"What?" At least I wasn't too tired to sound pissed at him.

"Thank you, really. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah, I bet it does." This time I did hang up and I looked down at my clock. I had enough time to sleep a few hours, shower and get to the rendezvous point. I was not going to enjoy this.

I was waiting in the deserted park when ten rolled around. I was surprised when the place Nick had asked to meet was a children's playground, but that was fine with me. I sat on the swings and pushed myself back and forth gently, just enough to move without real momentum. The night air felt comfortably warm on my skin. I had pulled my had back into a pony tail and wore an old pair of jeans and sneakers, since I had lost my favorite vampire boots, and a black shirt that said "Bite Me" that Jenks had gotten as a bad joke.

Around me was scattered playground equipment. Monkey bars and a slide at one end, see-saws and little ponies on springs at the other, and I sat in the middle with a sand box sat with a small crumbling castle beside the swing set. Not much as far as equipment went, but beyond there was plenty of spring grass to run around and play on while mothers watched from benches.

I looked up when I heard footsteps approaching me. Nick's hair was getting a little long and unkempt, bit not unlikeable. He wore a pair of faded jeans, boots, white t-shirt and a jacket though I didn't think it wasn't really cold enough out for one.

I didn't greet him, just sat there watching as he watched me. Finally, when the silence was getting excruciatingly uncomfortable, Nick spoke, "Hey, Rachel."

"Hello, Nic-k." I replied, hitting the K hard. He flinched and it made me smile knowing that such a little thing got to him. "So, were you gonna try and apologize again, or maybe try and help me understand what the Turn you were trying to do with Trent?"

For a moment Nick's cheeks flushed before he could think of a believable lie, I speculated, "Both actually, but damn if you don't make it hard on a man."

I scoffed, "Yeah, okay." I crossed my arms around the steel chains of the swing I still sat on. "Well, go ahead, I need a good laugh." I grinned up at him trying to look as playful and carefree as I was pretending to sound.

Nick took a deep breath and took a step closer to me, "Rachel, you have to understand that I needed that statue as much as you did. I couldn't just let you give it back to Trent. It wasn't just a game for me. I was playing for bigger stakes."

"Hey, I told you when we went in there that I was going to steal something to give back. I don't give a damn what you had on your side agenda." I was getting angry now. "You stole that thing, and when you stayed behind you tried to blame me. I remember. I was listening in."

"No! That was just an act to keep Trent busy!" he barked back. He sighed loudly shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket making him look like a little kid. "I had to get that statue, Rachel, you just don't understand."

I shrugged, "Explain it to me then Nicky."

I watched his shoulders tighten. "I can't tell you."

"Why am I not surprised?" I stood up and placed my hands on my cocked hips. "This is what you dragged me out here for? 'Gee I'm really sorry. I can't tell you anything, you're just going to have to trust me.' Is that it?"

Nick jerked his hands from his jacket and raked his fingers back through is hair looking as exasperated as I felt. After he had a moment to think, he took another few steps towards me putting him close enough to touch. "Please," his voice was a soft whisper as he laid his hands on my upper arms.

I resisted the urge to punch him and asked instead, "Please, what?"

Nick slowly closed the distance, and leaned in close. I could smell him. I smelled his personal musky male human scent, one that I had once treasured, but there was something else, mixing with it, diluting it. It smelled old, dusty and moldy and I shuddered when I realized what it was.

Ashes. Nick was still dealing with demons, using someone's granny to draw power and knowledge from across the lines. I reacted by gut instinct alone when I knew what I smelled. I pulled out of Nick's embrace roughly making me almost fall backwards into the swing.

"What the hell, Nick?" I yelled at him. "I told you, we're though!"

The look on Nick's face was pure terror after I had moved. I breathed it in wondering if I fear had always smelled so good and if living with vampires and demon dealings of my own had helped me tune into the scent. "God, Rachel, please, just give me this and I'll go away forever, please."

I was disgusted by his begging. "Go to hell, Nick." I turned on a heel to leave him standing there. I didn't make a step when I felt a pressure and displacement of energy.

"Bravo!" cheered a familiar British accent from behind me.

Slowly I peeked over my shoulder to see Al dressed in his normal green frock holding Nick up by the throat with one hand. His red goat eyes were on me gazing over his smoked glasses when I finally turned around to face them, "Well done, my itchy witch." Al praised.

"Al," I breathed nervously, "What are you doing here?" My eyes darted to Nick. Yes I hated him for all the lies he told, for always using my love for him against me, and selling my secrets to the demon that held him, but he was still a person. "Al, you know you can't have him! Put Nick down, now!"

The demon smiled blocky white teeth at me and clicked his tongue disapprovingly like was a misbehaving child. "Now, now, no need to shout."

Nick's face was turning purple and his eyes fluttered as though he would pass out soon. "Please, Al," I tried again in a gentler tone, hoping that would make him listen. "You promised no snatching people who are with me."

"Too right, I did!" Al said brightly. Finally Al looked back at Nick. He was clawing uselessly at the demons arm trying to get free of the iron grip blocking his windpipe. Casually, Al tightened his grip further until Nick fell still and slipped into unconsciousness. "However, Nicky here as a pre-existing arrangement that came to a close tonight." His eyes came back to mine, "when he failed to steal a kiss from you, student."

My heart hammered in my chest. "What are you talking about?"

Once Nick was still, Al dropped him unceremoniously at his feet, crumpled and abandoned. "Why, the wager we made of course."

"What wager? I never made a deal with you about Nick! You're not making any sense!" I shrieked. I looked down at Nick, not daring to move closer to see if he was still breathing.

"Not you, him," he said pointing at the seemingly lifeless form of Nick lying at his feet. He blinked his red eyes and smiled looking genuinely surprised, but I knew better, "Oh, he didn't tell you?" He clapped his white gloved hands together amused. "Well, Nicky here is in some serious trouble." He sounded positively pleased as his eyes locked to my own, "I'm calling in his 'favors'."

I looked down at the deathly still form of Nick, then back up at Al who still stood smiling like the cat who caught the canary. My head was swimming, trying to understand. "He only has one mark," I whispered trying to hide the pleading in my voice.

"Yes, well, he gained a second when he failed to procure a certain artifact for me." Al said in his matter-o-fact tone. "The price was his mark removed or one added. I even said if he made you take the fall I would still count it as a partial success and give him another shot without adding a mark."

I shook my head disbelieving. The statue at Trent's. He really wasn't planning on using it for blackmail. That's why Nick had set me up. God, Al was such a bastard. "That's only two marks, you can't take him."

Al folded his hands behinds his broad back and paced to me, mirroring Nick's movements just minutes before. He stopped a breath's distance from me. I didn't like the demon being in my personal space anymore then I had the human, but I refused to lose ground to Al.

His voice was low and soft, and I felt it creep along my skin teasingly giving me goose bumps. "Tonight was another chance to remove a mark, or else seal his fate." Al reached up and played with a lock of my hair that had fallen from the pony tail. I smacked his hand away which he only smiled amusedly at, his tone returning to its usual playful levels. "I wagered that he would be unable to steal a kiss from you tonight. He really is too over confident for his own good."

I blink lost as thoughts swam through my head. I didn't even bother to stop Al from once again take the fallen strand of hair between his fingers. Nick had risked everything, and for what, a demons amusement? It sounded stupid enough to be true.

When Al decided I wasn't going to say anything, he leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly startling me out of my thoughts. "Well, it's time to go put our little Nicky on the chopping block, my itchy witchy. Ta." He grinned and turned around and strode back to the shadowed figure that was groaning on the ground.

I took a step forward towards them. "Al, wait!"

The demon paused and half turned back to me, still smiling that damn smile. "Yes? Don't be too long, I've still got to get him ready. You know, pretty him up for the hungry bidders. It's not often we get many humans who know as much demon magic as this one here."

I bit my lip and took a deep breath, "I'll take a mark of his," I whispered too soft for it to carry. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"What was that?" Al locked a serious stony gaze at me, and waited as he towered menacingly over Nick.

I cleared my throat and tried again, hating the quiver in my voice. "I said, I will take a mark of his."

We stood facing each other for a moment, regarding one another. Finally, Al motioned for me to come closer, though he still said nothing.

Nervously, I took one step, then another, each shaky stride betraying my fight to remain strong under his intense stare.

"Tell me you will take his mark because you love him, Rachel," the demon commanded.

I looked down at Nick as he slowly stirred at our feet, eyes rolling. My throat closed as I watch him writhing there in pain and sorrow knowing that because of me he was ever after bound. Why hadn't he just told me?

My gaze locked back with Al's, still too close for me to be comfortable, but I wasn't afraid. Slowly, I took a shuddering breath, "I'll take it because I love him, Al."

Laughter rang through the night. Al was almost doubled over before he could control himself enough to stand. He grinned at me wide, "Ah, Rachel, that was wonderful. You really are incredibly stupid aren't you?" He chuckled shaking his head at me.

"Hey!" I said suddenly angry. "I did what you said. We had a deal!"

Al raided a gloved hand and shook a finger. "Ah-ah! I never said that I would trade a mark if you said you loved him. I was just curious to see if you were that stupid."

When he laughed again, I reached down to help Nick stand just to spite him.

My hand closed onto nothing as Nick disappeared beneath my fingertips, whisked away into the ever after. Thrust headlong into the fate that his lies and deceit had earned him.

My head snapped up to Al, whose eyes were still glittering with laughter. "You bastard," I growled at him.

Faster then I was ready, Al reached out and held my chin in an iron grip. Before I could ask what the hell he was thinking, he descended on me.

He pressed into me, rough and unforgiving. My heart raced and my senses swam, caught up in him. His lips were soft yet strong against mine and he was practically on fire beneath my hands that had shot up to force him away. The taste of him was so different, something tangible, something so unnatural that I wanted to explore it, define it. The scent of burnt amber first assaulted my nose, only to be breathed in and make things tighten in my stomach. My ears pounded with the sound of my heart racing, fighting against my rib cage.

When I opened my eyes I looked into my demons face from inches away. I took in the hungry gaze of his alien eyes, the flushed tint to his cheeks and the flair to his nostrils as he struggled to control his breathing. Last was the slight part of his lips that kept drawing my attention.

Gently he laid a feather soft kiss on my forehead and rubbed his thumbs against my arms. "Let me jump you home, Rachel," he asked gently, but I shook my head. If I hadn't driven there I may have said yes, but I wanted some time to think before I went home.

He pulled away from me and stood with that annoying wonderful grin on his face. "You're going to love the place when you come by Saturday." My confused gaze prompted him further, "Nicky will fetch a high price, I think I'll get a part of my conservatory back with him on the block." Eyes widening, I opened my mouth to stop him, but with an inaudible pop of displaced energy he was gone.

After a few moments I back peddled and sank into a swing to think. Nick had be taken by Al. He was gone for good. With three marks, he hadn't stood a chance. I hid my face in my hands and rested my elbows on my knees. I couldn't stop Al. Hell I hadn't even put up a fight when he kissed me.

Slowly I rose to my feet and walked back to my car in silent reflection of the demon who stole a kiss. The kiss that would have saved Nick.

* * *

Thanks again to Assija and twitchy witch for giving me the basis for this idea! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
